I love you more than Family
by Tyler Patterson
Summary: One day wen Misaki is hospitalized, Usagi-san tells Takahiro about him and Misakis secret relationship. Takahiro doesn't take the news too well and now Misaki must choose between Love and Family... What will he do to keep both? Why does this summary suck? Why wont you read it? Why am I asking you these questions? Read and find out! Its the only way!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy it, please review! I'm still new at this BTW. Anyways I hope you like it, I sorta do, I mean I wrote it, of course I do:) Disclaimer: I do not own JUNJOU ROMANTICA! I wish I did, but I don't... Enjoy!**

Misaki is 22 years old and is about to graduate from the University, he might get a Job at murakawa company and still lives with Usami Akihiko.

It started as another day for Takahashi Misaki, nothing unusual happing that morning. But then again that was the unusual part. Usually Usami would already have his hands on Misaki. "Is he still working?" Misaki thought to himself as he prepared breakfast, "Well, not even the great lord Akihiko Usami can waist time messing with others." Misaki said to himself. Then suddenly Usami's bed room door slammed open. "Exactly 7:00am" Misaki thought.

"Usagi-san we're having salmon with todays breakfast." Misaki informed the silver head zombie.

"Nng" Usami groaned.

They both sat down and ate. Everything seemed normal so far. Nothing weird or strange, everything was fine. Until Misaki started to wash the dishes. He felt strong arms reach around him and hold his waist next to anothers. Usami's face was bearied in Misakis hair.

"Usagi-san, This is dangerous, please let go." The burnette said firmley.

"Misaki, I love you." Usami said in a soothing warm whisper.

Those words said with that vioce alone always made Misaki feel a happiness. But Misaki had the will power to over come all the older mans lustful expectations. "Usagi-san" Misaki said as he escaped the older mans grasp, "If you have time quoting the most original line in your BL's you should put all that energy into finishing your manuscript." He said.

"Yes yes" Usami replied.

"I'm off then, oh and I have to work after school so don't come and pick me up." Misaki mentioned while he tried to put his coat and scarf on.

"I could drive you to school you know" Usagi said walking up to Misaki.

"NO. Its fine, I'd rather not cause any problems."

"It's not a problem for me." Usagi said lighting another cigrette.

"I meant problems for me. Everyone talks about it." Misaki said making an annoyed face. Then he was about to walk out the door when, "Misaki." He turned to face the silver haired man, and notice two lips against his own. "Come home soon." Usami said releasing the kiss and smirking.

Misaki blushed and left, "See you later."

"Wait! I'll pick you up after work then!" Usami yelled.

"NO!" Misaki replied, "FINISH YOUR WORK."

{After University and work}

"Ah, Sumi sempai, Yeah, how are you? No, haha. Uh, Usagi-sans okay... Yes, but... Oh ok, well I have to go now, I'm going to work. Yeah you too, bye." Misaki hung up the phone. "Sometimes I think Sumi Sempai only calls to check up on Usagi-san..." Misaki thought.

Misaki POV

I really don't feel like making dinner tonight, but in these times Usagi-san really needs to eat. It can't be help! What should I make? Miso soup? Well its cold out, so maybe a hot pot? We have salmon, so something that would go good with salmon? Salmon curry? I'll worry about that when I get home.

No ones POV

While Misaki worried about dinner and other things he was unaware that a strange figure had been following him. The dark shadow came up behind Misaki and hit him in the back of the head with a wooden bat. Misaki fell to the cold Icy ground. They were on a small road Misaki walked on as a short cut home, so no one was around and it was dark.

"Huh? Is he dead?" Another figure said coming out from behind a corner.

"No, but he'll probably either bleed out first or freeze to death, either way, he'll die soon." The main shadow said.

"Hmm... I hope he'll be fine, I guess it doesn't matter though... Lets take his coat and stuff!" The smaller shadow said.

"Ok but don't leave a trace of finger prints, our foot steps will be covered in the little snow thats falling." They left after tapping him with the wooden bat again a few times and robbing Misaki leaving him nothing but the shirt and pants he was wearing and his cell phone.

Usami's POV

Misaki should've been home a half hour ago and he hasn't picked up his phone. Thats it, I tried to trust him, but I cant wait any longer. I'm going to look for him.

I checked his work and he wasn't there, I drove up and down streets. Then I remembered he uses a short cut to get to work. When I went down it calling his name I saw something, it was dark and cold so I couldn't make out what it was exactly. When I got closer I saw _him_.

"Misaki!? Misaki!" My heart dropped and I felt tears forming in my eyes. Quickly I checked if he was breathing and his heart was going slow... So I called for an ambulence.

No ones POV

Takahiro, Misaki's older brother came running in through the doors of the hospital to see Usami sitting in a chair with his face down in his hands and elbows resting on his knees.

"Usagi-san... Wheres misaki? Wheres my brother!?" Hearing Takahiro yell made Usami lift his head and look at him. His wife and child were right behind him with worried expressions. Takahiro seeing his best friend with red eyes and a damp face from probably crying he calmed himself down. He has never seen Usami upset in his life, let alone cry before. "Usagi-san, wheres Misaki?" He asked one more time.

Usami put his hand over his mouth and looked away, "In surgery..." He said.

"What! What happend!?"

"He was coming home from work and was attacked..." Usami put his face back in his hands as Takahiros wife started to try and comfort him.

The doctor came in and asked, "Are you Takahashi's brother?"

"Yes thats me." Takahiro and the doctor walked a bit out of ears reach.

The doctor explain that Misaki would recover but he needed surgery because of a rupserred splean and a few broken ribs that were about to colide and colapse on some organs. "Thank heavens that man found him when he did, any moment longer and your brother would have died on the surgery bed." Takahashi thanked the doctor and went back to the others.

He got on his knees in front of Usami, and Usami lifted his head. Takahiro gave him a huge hug, tightly held him. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Takahiro was crying on Usami's shoulder. "Usagi-san, you saved him!"

Usami holding Takahiro back exclaimed, "Huh?"

"The doctor said, any later and he would've died on the surgery table... Usagi-san, thank you, for looking for him..."

"Takahiro..."

{After a few weeks of visiting}

When Usami walked in Takahiro was sitting by the window reading. His wife was home taking care of Mahiro. Usami sat next to Misaki, who had been sleeping since the surgery. (When he woke up, he'd immediatly fall back to sleep)

"Usagi-san, I am truely greatful. If there was anything I could ever do for you, name it, I'll do anything." Takahiro said, placing his book on his lap.

Usami thought about it 'Your blessing' He wanted to say. He thought about it alot, and before anything else that might try to sepperate him and Misaki, he wanted Takahiro to know. He was going to do it, he needed to do it. Usami knew that Misaki was the one who wanted to tell his brother, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Usami grabbed hold of Misaki's hand, "Takahiro, don't blame Misaki or hate him, but..." He paused and Takahiro looked at him in confusion, "I love Misaki..."

Takahiro was quiet for about a minute, "As family?" He asked.

"No, I love him..." He repeated.

Takahiro stood up, "What do you mean? Whats going on?" Takahiros face said it all, he wasn't ok with it.

"Me and Misaki are lovers, we're dating. He wanted to tell you, but I was afraid that something else might happen, so while we had a chance together, I decided now..." Usami said, stareing at his sleeping burnette lover.

"Usagi-san... Your joking right? He a boy, your both male!" Takahiro asked taking a step forward.

"No, I love Takahashi Misaki... I know very well what gender he is." Usami said brushing his fingers through Misaki's hair.

"I-I'm sorry, after today, I don't want you to visit any more..." Takahiro said with some hair covering his eyes.

Usami's face expression was sad, hurt, angery, and surprised. Surprised his best friend had once again denied him his love. "But!" Usami tried to argue.

"When Misaki wakes up, I'll tell him it's done! He will also be moving back in with me!" Takahiro yelled angry.

"Misaki's old enough to decide things on his own!"

"I wont allow him to be spioled! He will learn how to depend on himself, without you!"

"He doesn't even depend on me now! If he only depended on me a little more..." Usami's vioce started to shake and his eyes began to water. "He never lets me help him, he wants to do everything on his own, he wouldn't even let me pick him up from work... Because he was worried about my work..." Usami put one of his palms over one of his eyes, "Damn it!"

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry... But, he will live on his own one day, get a job, find love(with a female) and start his family... I'm going home now, goodnight. Usami." Then Takahiro left.

Usami, still holding onto Misaki's hand fell to his knees crying.

To be continued...

**Was that too short? I'll make the next chapter a little longer. I totes promise! Enjoy and review!XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Next chapter! Please review and all that shiz, thanks for reading!**

"Usagi-san... I'm sorry... But, he will live on his own one day, get a job, find love(with a female) and start his family... I'm going home now, goodnight. Usami." Then Takahiro left.

Usami, still holding onto Misaki's hand fell to his knees crying.

{Next day}

Takahiro was sitting next to Misaki looking out the window, thinking about what had happend yesturday.

"Onii-chan...?" Takahiro looked with surprise as the brunette boy struggle to sit up from his hospital bed.

"Misaki! your awake!" Takahiro hugged his little brother tightly.

"Ow! Can't breathe!"

Takahiro let got, "Sorry, I'm just so glad!"

"I feel fine, What happend? Where am I!?" Misaki started to freak out.

"Your in a hospital, don't move so much, you had surgery a few weeks ago, you were in... an, accident." Takahiro explained.

"Oh, man.. That sucks... Huh?" Misaki started to look around and scan the room.

"What is it Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"Wheres Usagi-san? Is he working? Wait, did he get hurt too!?" Misaki got really worried.

Takahiro didn't feel comfortable with it, "No, he's probably home working." He said. 'I won't tell you I know yet.' He thought. "Anyways, you'll be living with me after you get out of the hospital."

"What!? But you have a family, I'd just be a burden.." Misaki stated.

"Your family too! It's already been decided."

"But Nii-chan, I-I don't think I should, It'd be best if I just stayed with Usa-"

"Misaki." Takahiro interrupted. 'I guess I'll bring it up' He thought, "You wont be staying with Usami anymore, due, to... Some surcumstances." He said.

"Usami? What do you mean surcumstances?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sorry, but your not aloud to see him anymore."

"Wh-what do you mean? See him?" Misaki said in a cold sweat.

"He told me you were 'Lovers' so I told him not to see you anymore too." Takahiro said as his smile tourned into a small frown.

"Lovers...?" Misaki quietly questioned to himself.

"So, it wasn't true? was it only one sided?" Takahiro asked after he heard Misaki question it.

"Y-ye..." He didn't finish the word, "N-no... It wasn't one sided..." He said in a whisper and his head down.

"Misaki..." Takahiro said. "Well, I need to go, I'll be back for you tomrrow, so get some rest." Then Takahiro patted Misaki's head and left.

"Nii-chan, your to overpretective..." Misaki said under his breath.

Not to long after Misaki decided to call Usami. _Ring~ring_ "Hello?"

"Uh, Usagi-san?" Misaki said.

"Misaki? Your awake? Are you ok? What is it?" Usami was more than happy to hear his beloveds vioce again.

"Usagi-san I'm fine, but I heard what happend, not just to me, but you and my brother..." All was silent for awhile, until, "Why did you tell him?"

"I wasn't sure if I'd get another chance. Misaki-"

"You should've waited until I was awake!? We could've explained together..."

"I'm sorry..."

'Is that all he can say? What does he mean?' Msaki was worrying to himself. "Usagi-san..."

"Misaki? What is it?"

"They let me out tomorrow, come get me..." Misaki said, his vioce turning to a monotoned and quiet.

"But Takahiro-"

"Are you afraid my brother will hate you? Please..." Misaki hung up the phone and fell asleep.

{Next day}

Takahiro walked into Misaki's room only to find it empty. He looked around and everything was packed and cleaned, like Misaki was never there. Takahiro started to freak out, so he ran to the closest desk and asked a nurse where Misaki Takahashi was. The nurse told him that Misaki checked out early this morning with an Akihiko Usami. Takahiro was ferious.

{In a red sports car}

Misaki and Usami were parked in the parking lot before going inside to the pent house.

"Usagi-san... I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking... I-I just couldn't, I couldn't imagine what I'd do, if, if you w-were..." Misaki stuttered and struggled to talk.

Usami leaned over and held Misaki close to him and tightend his hold. "I love you. I love you, I love you!" Misaki could hear his heart pounding. "Takahiro will get over it, I just can't live without you, Misaki. I love you."

"Usagi-san, I-I L-lov~" Usami's eyes widend and so did his smile. "I'm sorry, I'm really trying!" Misaki said crying a little.

"It's ok, I understand your feelings." Usami pushed Misaki down. "I love you too."

"Wait! Not here, lets atleast go inside." Misaki argued.

"No time, your brother will go looking for you there, besides no ones around, it's perfect."

"No, please, I'm still a little sore, the cars not helping..." Misaki protested.

Usami seemed to understand with an upset and defeated face. So he got out and picked Misaki up like a princess, Misaki freakout because of this. Usami hurried to their pent house, when he went inside he saw Misaki just standing in the door way. He was staring at Takahiro.

"You bastard!" Takahiro yelled at Usami, "I thought you were my close friend!? Then you go and kidnap my little brother!?" Takahiro was angry, not even Misaki has ever seen his older brother so mad.

"Takahiro... I'm sorry, but I-" Usami started.

Misaki interrupted, "It wasn't his idea."

"Misaki?" Both Usami and Takahiro said.

"I was the one who called Usagi-san, I told him to come get me, and I-I don't want you to hate me or Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled "Please understand! Stop being so over protective and for once let me make my own chioces and decisions! Your too pushy Onii-chan! I love both of you and don't want you to hate eachother because of me! I'm the reason this all happend so stop being mad at Usagi-san! He's done nothing and just doesn't want you to hate him! I don't want you to hate him... I don't want you to hate me, or my desicions..." Misaki was crying a bit as he stared at the growned wiping his eyes.

"Misaki, I-I don't understand? Your not the blame of any of this!" Takahiro tried to reasure him.

"Misaki..." Usami said softly.

Misaki looked up and walked to the kitchen, confusion spread across the faces of Takahiro and Usami. Misaki started to make tea. "Takahiro, Usagi-san, sit down, we're going to talk this out, NOW." Misaki was serious. The two sat down across from eachother.

Misaki surved the tea and sat in a recliner next to both of them as he stared at his tea on the coffee table in the middle of all three of them.

"Please, forgive me." Usami broke the silence. "Both of you..." He put his cup down on the table and held a hand over his eyes, "For what I'm about to say, I'm so sorry..."

Alright! thats the second chapter! I obvy don't think alot or like anyone will read this story... BUT if you are one of the few, PLEASE HELP ME! I don't know what Usagis going to say! I have a small idea, but that'll like make more and more chapters...:P BUT! one of you like two people who are reading this must have a clue!? Right? Review and give me ideas of what Usami will say! Epic thanx!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for your ideas in the reviews! Now I got pretty good hand on my ideas for this! I would like to thank all of the readers! I really liked all of the ideas and wanted to use each if them, but I got a good one now! Hope you like this one! Please like this one! BTW Its really short, sorry:'(**

Misaki looked up and walked to the kitchen, confusion spread across the faces of Takahiro and Usami. Misaki started to make tea. "Takahiro, Usagi-san, sit down, we're going to talk this out, NOW." Misaki was serious. The two sat down across from eachother.

Misaki surved the tea and sat in a recliner next to both of them as he stared at his tea on the coffee table in the middle of all three of them.

"Please, forgive me." Usami broke the silence. "Both of you..." He put his cup down on the table and held a hand over his eyes, "For what I'm about to say, I'm so sorry..."

"U-Usagi-san?" Misaki said.

Usamis hand left his face and he looked up at Takahiro, then Misaki. Misaki had a sad expression, he had weird thoughts going through his head like, '_Will he break up with me?_' and '_Is going to make me move out?_' Misaki was worried.

Takahiro had on a serious face waiting with suspence. "What is it?" Takahiro asked.

"I'm selfish..." Usami started. The Takahashi brothers weren't about to disagree with that logic. "I've been selfish my whole life. I did what I wanted to and didn't listen to others... Then I met Takahiro." Takahiro got curious, wondering why he was mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Takahiro asked, Misaki got a bit sad.

"He used to be in love with you." Misaki muttered, hiding his eyes behind hair.

"What?" Takahiro was confused.

"I fell in love with you when we first met. It was always one sided. I had only known Misaki for a couple of month, and you for years, but when you got ingajed he could tell what I was feeling. He cried for me that night, and you were still so oblivious. He shared my sadness, and thats the reason I fell in love with him." Usami looked at Misaki.

Misaki had watery eyes but cept the tears in. "Is this true?" Takahiro asked and turned to Misaki.

"Y-yes... That night was the first and basically the only time in my life I wanted to hit you... Sorry, Onii-chan..." Misaki looked back to Usami, who continued.

"I've never liked other people, and I don't like to do things for others. But when I met you two, I found myself doing everthing in my power to make you guys happy. I didn't care about myslef, as long as both of you were happy. I never asked for anything in return." Usami explained to them.

"Usagi-san.." Misaki said with a small smile.

"As I said before, I'm selfish. I don't ask for things, no, I get what I want. When I have what I want, I'll never let it go. I'm sorry Takahiro," Usami stood up making Takahiro stand up too, "I love Misaki, and I have no intentions of letting him go. I can't live without him." Usami said. Misaki blushed a bit.

Takahiro slammed at the table causing Misaki to jump in his seat, "Onii-san!" (A/N Someone gave me this idea, thx)

"If you loved me I don't see how its possible to just fall in love with my kid brother in just a day! Your, you, I don't know what to call you!? But that kind of stuff only happens in fairy tales and this is reality! Misaki will have to get a good job and pay for his own home and everything! He can't depend on you!" Takahiro argued.

"Stop!" Both Usami and Takahiro looked down at Misaki as he quickly stood up from his chair. "Enough! You have to understand, I don't rely on Usagi-san!" Misaki tried to explain.

Takahiro was still confused, "What do you-" Misaki cut him off.

"Usagi-sans always, and I mean always trys to help me, or make things easier, but... I refuse every attempt he makes so my life isn't hard. I work hard to support not only me, but Usagi too!" Misaki told his brother.

"Your lieing, theres no way you could make enough money to support both of you in this pent house!" Takahiro explained.

"I might pay the bills, but Misaki insists on paying for the food and any other daily utensils we use." Usami said, then he patted his lover on the head.

Misaki blushed, "Y-yeah, I don't like to be a bother, so I, I take it upon myself to do thing myself. I'm sorry..." Misaki looked down not wanting to look his brother in the eyes after shouting at him with such athority.

"Misaki... Theres no need to apologize, besides, I really think you should move out of here and live your own life." Takahiro said.

"I am! Onii-chan, this is my life! And like it or not, I'm not moving out!" Misaki yelled, trembling.

"You don't know what your saying, we'll talk about this tomorrow, I'm sure we're all tired. You can rest at my house." Takahiro tried to grab Misakis hand but he pulled away.

"No, I'm not leaving Usagi-sans side. Like I said, I'm not moving out, I, I..." Misakis voice trailed off.

Usami's eye widend and he started to smile, Takahiro's eyes widend too, but he wasn't smiling. Misaki seemed to gather up the courage he needed to say, "I Love Usagi-san!" He yelled with his arms at his side and eyes tight such with and a huge blush over his face.

"Misaki!" Usami couldn't control himself and held Misaki, tighter and tighter each second. When the two pulled away they looked into eachothers eyes.

"My brother isn't a Homo like you Usagi-san! You can't just expect me to except that!" Takahiro yelled at Usami.

Out of the corner of Takahiro's eye Misaki was going towards him, then_ SLAP!_

Everyone was speechless, except for Misaki, "I'll except you insulting me because I'm your brother, but its rude and horrable to call Usagi-san, or anyone a homo! I thought I'd never get the feeling of hitting you like I did that night, but I guess I was wrong..." Misaki yelled with his eyes watering.

"Mi-Misaki... I'm sorry, f-for the way I've b-been acting... I'm so s-sorry!" Takahiro stuttered, then he held Misaki and they cried in eachothers arms.

{1 Hour Later}

All three of them calmed down and were sitting in silence again. This time Misaki broke the silence, "Onii-san, will you except us..?" Misaki asked not daring to look at his brother.

Takahiro stayed silent so Usami spoke up, "Takahiro, I can't convince you to agree with this like I convinced you to let Misaki stay here all those years, but... Please consider Misaki's happiness." Usami said, Misaki's attention strayed from his cup of tea and too Usami.

"If you really want my consent on the whole thing, I'd have to say..."

To be continued...

**Did I stop too soon? LOL Sorry If it wasn't very good, I got interrupted alot during the time I tried writing this... Is it too short? Who knows... Anyways... How many of you want Takahiro to except them!? And how many dont? Not that anyone would want him not to except it, LOL Enjoy, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooooo! I am sooooo sorry for the wait! BUT, my childhood friend Tabitha came to visit this summer cus she moved away in elementary school and visits each summer, but thats besides the point! Heres the next chapter and I tried to make it longer then the last! Murahahahaha!**

All three of them calmed down and were sitting in silence again. This time Misaki broke the silence, "Onii-san, will you except us..?" Misaki asked not daring to look at his brother.

Takahiro stayed silent so Usami spoke up, "Takahiro, I can't convince you to agree with this like I convinced you to let Misaki stay here all those years, but... Please consider Misaki's happiness." Usami said, Misaki's attention strayed from his cup of tea and too Usami.

"If you really want my consent on the whole thing, I'd have to say..." Takahiro strayed off for a second. "I can't aprove this. You can't have my blessing..." Takahiro annouced.

"Onii-Chan!?" Misaki yelled, at the same time Usami yelled too, "Takahiro!"

Takahiro stood up, "Misaki, I love you, and I've always done whats best for you, so please don't hate me for my opinion, you asked. I put your happiness in consideration, so put my happiness into yours." Misaki's eyes began to water again, and this time he was injured in it all, not physically but mentally.

Takahiro began to walk to the door and Usami quickly followed. "Takahiro, please wait!" Takahiro stopped after opening the door and turned to face Misaki who was still sitting but was turned around in his seat to face his brother.

"Misaki, I'm sorry to put this pressure on you, but.. Its either me, or Usami! I'm going to give you several chances to come home, but they'll run out eventaully and I'll know who you'll choose." as Takahiro began to walk out he said, "Family or _Him_." And then he left.

'I have to choose...?' Misaki thought. 'I, I can't...' Misaki started to cry. Usami had run out after Takahiro and Misaki was alone in the pent house. "I can't!" Misaki yelled to himself. He stayed sitting on the chair with his knees up trying to stop crying until Usami returned.

"Misaki," Usami said standing next to the door. He then ran to him and got on his knees as he held the burnette. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry... Its all my fault..." Misaki stopped his crying and pulled from Usami so they looked eachother in the eyes.

"It's not your fault, I already kind of knew how Onii-chan would act." Misaki tried to be strong. Usami could tell how bad he was hurting, he just lost his brother. Misakis eyes were a bit puffy but not too bad, they were red also. "It'll be ok..." Misaki tried to reasure his silver haired lover.

{Night}

Misaki finished washing the dishes and was about to head to bed. At the time he headed up the stairs, he was pulled back by long comforting arms. Usami pulled him into a hug. "I love you," He whispered into Misaki's ear.

Misaki hugged him back tightly in Usami's surprise. "I-I, uh, I l-love y-y-you, t-too..." He stuttered. Misaki's face stained red with a blush. Usami looked at him and smiled happily now that his lover returned the words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you-" Before Usami continued Misaki interrupted.

"Okay, thats enough! Don't say it so much, so cassually.." Misaki argued.

Usami pulled him into one more hug, "Goodnight Misaki, I love you, so much." With that said he kissed Misaki on the mouth and ruffled his hair. Misaki got flustered but managed to make it to his room.

Usami's POV

After Misaki went to his room I headed to mine to finish up some work. I want so badly to spend the night with him, but hes under too much pressure. I sat infront of my computer and leaned back, thinking of what happend when I chased after Takahiro.

'Takahiro wait!' I called out. He stopped in the lobby, luckily no one was around. Takahiro turned to face me and he seemed upset. "I have nothing to speak with you about." He said. "Takahiro, please listen. I don't want you to hate Misaki, I pulled him into this relationship and now we love eachother! Please don't do this to Misaki." I tried to reason with him. "I would never hate my brother, but your on thin ice Usami Akihiko. I gave Misaki a choice, and I have no doupt he'll choose family, I raised him to become an independent young man!" I understood what he was saying, but still, I couldn't let this happen, "I understand, but..." I paused for a second, "But, You already denied me my first love! And now your going to deny me my last!? I love him and I wont be able to live without him!" I yelled. "Deny you your first? I loved a women and you knew it! it was your own fault!" Takahiro shouted. "Misakis my last salvation..." I said frowning. He looked at me then turned around and walked away. Thats when I remebered Misakis alone.'

Tonights going to be another sleepless one.

{Next day}

Misaki tried to continue life as usual, but he made little mistakes. Like, pouring hot coffee in a cold cup, or forgetting to put oil in the pan before he started to cook, and putting mismatched socks on and messing up the buttons on his shirt. Usami noticed these things.

"Misaki?" Usami said.

"Y-yeah, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked.

"I think you should stay home today." Usami said lighting another cigrette.

Misaki was finishing washing the breakfast dishes, "Eh!? I can't." He said.

"Its like winter break for your school right?" Usami pointed out.

"I still have work." Misaki said while taking off his apron.

"I already called them, I told them you were sick." Usami said holding up the house phone.

"W-what!?" Misaki shouted at the older man.

Usami came up from behind Misaki and wrapped his arms around the burnette as he burried his face in the soft hair. "You need to relax a bit. Take a break, Okay?" Usami said.

"I can't." Misaki still refused.

"Look, your making alot of little mistakes only children could make." Usami pointed out.

"You've made half of those mistakes only a few days ago..." Misaki said under his breathe.

Usami glared for a second then said, "The point is that you'll most likely just screw up at work too, so just stay home for a day or two." Usami said then walked away to sit on the couch next to suzuki-kun.

Misaki couldn't really disagree with that logic. He then started to head up stairs. "I guess I'm going to finish a report from school. Don't bother me." Misaki said as he shut his bedroom door.

At that time to phone rang, not the house phone but Misakis cell phone. Usami gets up to grab it, Misaki left it on the counter. Usami picks it up and frowns to see who it is. _Sumi-Sempai._.

Usami answers the phone. "Misaki-kun~! What are doing now?" Sumi asked.

"Resting." Usami said sternly.

"Usami-san!?3" Sumi yelled, "How are you?"

"Goodbye." Usami said about to hang up.

"Wait! Stop being so rude." He said.

"No." Then he hung up.

Misaki walked out of his room and saw Usami with his phone. "What are you doing!?" Misaki ran and took his phone from him.

"You didn't tell me he was still calling you." Usami said.

Misaki looked at his phone and seen Sumi-sempai just called. "Only on occasions. He only calls to get an update on you usually, it doesn't matter." Misaki said.

"It does matter! Don't you remeber what trouble he put us through?"

"So now anyone who gives us a little trouble should be shunned by us!?" Misaki retaliated.

"You know what I mean Misaki!" Usami told him.

"Sumi-sempai just gave us a little trial! So does that make him a shameful man!?" Misaki was already stressed enough.

"Misaki caml down, it was just unneeded stress we could avoid." Usami said.

"Buy avoiding him? We-You can't keep avoiding or running away from trouble! If you do, if you do that then, then what will my brother be to you...? Your his best friend! And hes my brother! We can't just avoid his troubles!" Misaki was on the verge of tears and ran to the door and put his shoes on.

"Misaki!?" Usami yelled going to him. He put his hand on his shoulder but Misaki shook it off.

"I'm going to work, I have to keep busy to get my mind off things... I-I'll be home shortly..." He then ran out of the house.

Usami understood he was in the wrong, but he didn't like when things got in the way for him and Misaki. He walked to the house phone and dialed a number.

"Why did you call?" The person on the other line said.

"Takahiro, I want to meet up. And this time just talk with you, I have a few things I'd like to say." Usami said in a calm collected voice.

"Alright, I'm reasonable enough to at least hear you out in person. But, it wont make me change my mind Usagi-san..." Usami sighed in relief to hear Takahiro call him 'Usagi-san'.

{Hours later}

Misaki returned home and Usami was walking down stairs with his coat. "Are you heading out?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, I have some buisness to take care of, sorry, I might be home late." He said.

"Its fine..." Misaki felt guilty about what had happend earlier that day and wanted to apologize, but he couldn't get the words out.

Usami noticed and patted his head, "Its alright, I love you." And then he left after ruffling his hair.

"Yeah..." Misaki whispered to himself.

Misaki headed to the kitchen to prepare something he could eat. while he cooked he thought to himself, 'I told Usagi-san not to run from his troubles, but thats exactly what I'm doing.' Misaki stopped what he was doing and headed to the phone, 'I need to face my problems.' He icked the phone up and called Takahiros home, his wife answered.

"Hello, Misaki?" Manami, Takahiros wife said.

"Ah- um, is Nii-chan there by any chance?" Misaki asked.

"I'm sorry Misaki dear, but you just barely missed him. But he did say he'd be somewhere close by you I believe." She told him.

"Really? Great, where did he say he was going?" Misaki asked.

"He was going to meet someone at XXXX Cafe I think, thats close by right?" She explained to him.

"Yes, thank you. Goodnight Manami-onii-san." He said.

"Goodnight Misaki-kun, take care." She then hung up the phone.

"Alright! Thats in walking distance." As Misaki got ready to leave he paused for a second, "What if its for buisness? Maybe I shouldn't disturb him and a guest..." Misaki stood in the entrance of the pent house and debated with himself. "If its a buisness meeting I'll just turn around and come back." He decided and left.

{XXXX Cafe}

Takahiro walked in a saw Usami sitting down with one vacant seat across the small round table. He had his chin resting on hand while he stared seriously out the window.

"Usagi-san!" Usami looked up and saw Takahiro walking toward him waving.

"Takahiro, I'm glad you decided to meet me here. Now we can talk without hurting Misaki." Usami mentioned.

Takahiro took his seat and ordered a cup of coffee, as did Usami. "So, Go ahead, I'm listening." Takahiro said flatly as the waitress set down their coffee.

"Well, for one, I really need you to understand that I really do care about Misaki." Usami started.

{Outside XXXX Cafe}

Misaki walked into the entrance and stood there looking around. "Only took me 15 minutes, he should still be here." He looked and finally saw his brother. He walked up closer not seeing the person he was meeting with because a small wall was blocking them. When Misaki looked around the wall he saw Usami, shock spread across his mind as he mentally freaked out.

Misaki quickly hid on the other side of the wall at a small table like theirs. He quietly listend to the conversation with curiosity.

"And I'll admit, I could've handled the news better, but that doesn't change the fact that its Misaki." Takahiro said. Misaki was covused about the conversation, he just started listening in the middle of it.

"So if it was anyone else you'd be fine with it?" Usami stated bluntly.

"Usagi, you know what I mean." Takahiro replied.

"But you don't know what I mean. What exactly do you not approve of with us?" Usami asked.

"I think you know what." Takahiro snapped. Usami gave Takahiro an annoyed face. "Misaki deserves better then this anyway, and you know it." Usamis face lessened and went to a bit of confusion.

"I want to spoil him." Usami added.

"Thats not what he needs though. Misaki deserve to find love with a women and build a family, he'll get a great job and live a normal life." Takahiro said.

Usami stayed quiet and put his hands over his mouth and thought about it.

Takahiro continued, "Your my best friend and you stood by wether it was love or friendship, I don't care right now. All I care about is Misaki's and **your **happiness. I want you to be happy, but not with my little brother."

Usami lifted his head to speak, "Misaki is my happiness, without him, without him around I'd rather die." Usami pointed out.

Misaki blushed at that comment, he could hear his heart skip a beat.

"I see, but you know after our parents died I took care of Misaki myself." Takahiro looked down at his coffee. "He never had a normal life with parents, and I couldn't give him everything he wanted. Now he has a chance to change it all himself."

"But Takahiro-" Usami started but was quickly cut off.

"I know you mean well, trust me, if Misaki was a girl I'd gladly give her up to you, because I know your kind and loving. But thats not the case, Misaki is a man, and as such he needs a female wife to have a happy normal family." Takahiro took a break from talking drank some coffee.

"I know Misaki diserves the best, including a family, and thats something I really can't give him, but, but-" Usami was cut off again.

"Thank you for understanding." Usami looked up at Takahiro who had on a soft small smile, "I love Misaki with all my heart, and I'll admit I'm not 100% sure he would choose family over you..." Takahiros eyes faded to a dark sadness and his smile seemed to get harder to hold.

"I'm not sure if he'd choose me though. Plus that was a selfish choice your making him decide upon Takahiro." Usami said.

"Yeah, but if he does'nt choose to come home with me, I-I don't know what to do... He's my brother, hes all I really have left other then my wife and son..." Takahiro began to sob.

"Nii-Chan..." Misaki whispered to himself.

"Takahiro, t-then maybe you should've gave him the choice. If I were you I'd take Misaki..." Usami looked away, not wanting to see Takahiro cry.

"Usagi-san, please help me... I can't bring myself to except you two for Misaki's sake, but will he hate me for it?" Takahiro asked Usami as he looked at him. "Please don't take my baby brother away from me..." Usami looked at Takahiro who had tears flow down face like a waterfall.

Usami looked down, hair covered his eyes. "I understand..." Takahiro wiped his face. "I-I'll, I'll break t-things off, w-with, M-m-mi-misa-" Before Usami finished he wiped away a few tears that were ready to fall down cheeks.

Misaki was in disbelief. 'W-what are you saying?' Misaki's eye were wide as he carefully listend to each word. 'Break what off? With who?' Misaki was on the verge of tears as well. 'Whos the one who always says 'I love you' repeatedly!?' 'Who always says he'll never let me go!?' 'Didn't you say you couldn't live with out me!?' 'Then why!?' 'Why!?' 'Why would you say something like that?' Misaki's mind was going crazy. 'I thought-' 'I thought you...'

"Usagi-san! You'd really do this for me!?" Takahiro stood up from his seat as Usami still sat in his place with a hand over his eye while he clenched his teeth.

Usami then began to speek again, "T-Takahiro, I-" Usami was cut off by a horrified yell.

"I thought you Loved Me!?" Misaki came from behind the small wall with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Misaki!?" Takahiro said in surprise, his tears long gone.

"Misaki!?" Usami was just as surprised.

To be continued...

Theres your chapter! hah! To tell you the truth I was on a roll for the last half of this chapter! I already finished half of the next chapter! What? Did you want me to include the ne next half of the chapter with it? Well to bad! You need something to look forward too right? LOL. Please review and enjoy:3


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sososososososo... sorry for the lateness, for a few lot of weeks I didn't have internet:'( Wellllllll here, enjoy, fav, review!:)**

Usami then began to speek again, "T-Takahiro, I-" Usami was cut off by a horrified yell.

"I thought you Loved Me!?" Misaki came from behind the small wall with tears flowing out of his eyes.

"Misaki!?" Takahiro said in surprise, his tears long gone.

"Misaki!?" Usami was just as surprised.

"I t-thought, I thought y-you, l-loved me.." Misaki cried a bit more with his fists trying to dry his eyes.

Usami stood up and placed a hand on Misaki's head, signaling him to look up. Misaki saw Usami's face. He had a soft smile and teary eyes.

"Takahiro, I changed my mind, I could never give Misaki up, not even to you. I choose him over the world." Usami said and Misaki looked up at him, Usami placed a kiss upon Misaki.

Takahiro made a sour face and then it was covered with his hair and a shadow, "I see. Then please do excuse me..." Takahiro turned to leave.

"Onii-Chan!" Misaki called out, Takahiro stopped and turned his head, "Misaki, I'll be in contact with you in a while, goodnight." Then he left.

Later Usami and Misaki apologized to the store owners and payed. They walked home together that night, hand in hand, in the chilly air.

When they got home Usami immediatly kissed Misaki and led him to the couch. After parting for air Usami said, "I love you, I'm sorry I made you cry.." Usami said with a sad expression.

"Its alright, I-I just decided it was about time I quit running from my problems... But now I think Onii-" Misaki was cut off by a passionate kiss.

"Takahiros a big boy, he'll face this sooner or later. right now I want you to pay attention to me, and me only..." Usami kissed him again and began to unbutton misakis shirt.

"Usagi-san, wait, not here..." Misaki said.

Usami smiled, "Alright." Usami picked Misaki up and hurried to the room.

Once Misaki was put down on the bed he lifted his top half up with his arm. "Maybe we shouldn't, you haven't eaten yet have you? And you've been wor-" Usami interrupted Misakis thoughtfully worrying with a giggle.

"After how hard you are right now your still worried about me? If you are, you should know, I can't wait any longer. I need more Misaki..." Usami started to kiss Misaki.

He started with misakis mouth. Usami used his tounge to sweep across Misaki's upper lip, signaling him to open. He then ventured in hid burnette lovers mouth. After he kissed Misaki's forehead and made his way down his body. Misaki shivered abit at the transaction.(A/N That all the detail you guys need about their night, shall we skip to morning?)

The next morning Misaki woke up to peace and quiet, in Usami Akihiko's bedroom. He tried to sit up but suddenly there was a sharp pain in his hips and he fell back in bed. "I forgot, Usagi-san went at it hard last night..." Misaki moaned. Just then Usami walked in with a tray.

"You seemed to like it that way last night, you were very-" Usami was interrupted with a loud shriek.

"SHUT UP!" Misaki shreiked.

Usami set the tray on the night stand and helped Misaki get in a sitting position by putting pillows behind him. He then placed they food tray on Misaki's lap and tried to feed him, but Misaki fought back.

"What are you doing!?" Misaki yelled.

"Whats it look like? I'm going to feed you. Now hold still." Usami held him down and fed him.

"AAAHHH!" Misaki jolted up. "What is that!?" He yelled.

"I made it myself, its an omelet with chili in it."

'For one, that omelet is way to hard and two, just how much chili did he put in it!? And why chili!?' Misaki thought. "Ah, I'm fine now really. I'll go start on breakfast now..." As soon as Misaki took a step, he fell flat on his face.

"Your not fine yet, here, get back in bed for awhile, I'll run you a hot bath." Usami said as he helped misaki back into bed.

"Thank you..." Misaki said.

Later Misaki got into the bath. "Do you want me to stay and help you?" Usami asked.

"No need!" Misaki yelled. 'I know he has other intentions..." He thought as he sank into the steamy water.

Meanwhile in the kitchen.

Usami was cleaning up his mess as the phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Ah! Usami Sempai, how are you?" Sumi was on the other line. Just before Usami could hang up Sumi said something, "Don't hang up. I was calling to tell Misaki something important." He mentioned.

At this point Usami was a bit curious, "He can't come to the phone right now, I can deliver it for you." He said.

"Ok, then please pass this on to Misaki." After somewhat of time passed, Usami finally hung up with Sumi.

Misaki was out of the bath and making his way down the stairs, "Usagi-san? What is it? Did someone call?" As Misaki got down the stairs he noticed Usami's face, It had Shock written on it.

"It was that Sempai of yours." He said.

"Sumi Sempai?" Misaki question.

"Yeah."

"W-what did he want?" Misaki asked a bit scared that this would cause more problems.

"He, he just wanted to let you know, he found a boyfriend..." Usami said.

"Wha-! Really!? Thats great, that means hes happy, right!? I'm so glad!" Misaki was filled with joy.

"Yeah, thats great." Usami smiled a little.

"Well, I'll call to congratulate him later, first I'll get lunch started." Misaki made his way to the kitchen.

"Right." Usami replied. He then sat down on the couch and pulled up the days paper, and he began to think of the conversation he had with Sumi. 'Ok, then please pass this on to Misaki. It seems as though you aren't planning on letting go of Usami sensei so easily, so I've decided to try and move on sence your my friend. But, if theres ever a time you two seem uneasy, I wont hesitate to snatch him up. Also, me and my new boyfriend would be very delighted if you and Usami Sensei joined us for dinner sometime3' And with that said Usami said something, 'I hope you two are very happy, because I'll never leave Misaki, or let him go. We'll politely refuse the dinner offer, we have something else to deal with now, so please leave us be.' Only a second later Sumi replied, 'I see... Well, if your ever having troublesome problems, you know where to find me, bye bye~' The Usami hung up.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki's voice reached Usami and pulled him back to reality.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Its time to eat." Misaki smiled.

"Right, thanks." Usami smiled back at Misaki. When he stood up he placed a gentle but meaningful kiss upon Misaki's lips. "I love you."

Misaki blushed then looked down with a stubborn look, "Me too."

Usami smiled again, happy with his lovers reaction.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you can eat now." Misaki told Usami.

"Alright." Before Usami started to eat he heard Misaki, "W-what is it?"

"Who is it Misaki?" Usami got up and went over to where Misaki was, only to see-...

To be continued...

**So yeah... Haha please review and fav and follow and all that stuff:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright! Hello, how are you? Good? Angry because I take so long to post? Sorry... Well, I put "W-what is it?" Just in the spurr of the moment, so I really had to think about it... LOL ok! Enjoy!**

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you can eat now." Misaki told Usami.

"Alright." Before Usami started to eat he heard Misaki, "W-what is it?"

"Who is it Misaki?" Usami got up and went over to where Misaki was, only to see it was Manami, Takahiros wife.

She had a stern look on her face. "Misaki," Suddenly her expression changed and she looked sad.

"W-wheres Mahiro?"

" Hes with a friend of mine.. Misaki, I'm worried. Takahiros been working harder and coming home late..." She went inside and Misaki had her sit on the couch.

" Takahiros been acting like that?" Usami asked.

"He seems to be really worried and he trying to keep himself busy to distract him or something... I don't know what to do. Every time I try to talk to him he says hes fine, or that he'll handle it..." She put her hands over her face.

"I can't believe it, that idiot!" Misaki shouted the end.

"Misaki?" Usami questioned.

Misaki was sitting down but then stood up, 'I can't believe hes neglecting hi own family for such a stupid problem. Its time he grows up.' Misaki thought. Misaki was ready to march out to go see his brother when Manami suddenly said, "Misaki," He turned to look at her. She was standing up facing him.

"What happened between you two? You were so close, now, now you seem to be avoiding eachother... Why?" She asked concerned.

"Its nothing like that, he, he just couldn't except a choice I made..." Misakis voice faded and his smile seemed fake.

Manami walked in front of him, "I don't understand, first he says your moving in with us when you get out of the hospital, then he comes home the next day and says your not coming. He wont tell me what happened." She then grabbed Misakis shoulders and looked at him, "Please help me understand..."

Misaki looked at Usami who just stared back, he then nodded his head. "Alright, I'll explain everything that happened." They all sat down again with tea and Misaki began to explain the best he could.

After about 20 minutes of Misaki babbling on and then correcting himself, then correcting himself again from trying to explain his and Usamis relationship. He did weird hand motions and Usami laughed a bit, he aslo helped Misaki explain a few things. Manami got the point in the end.

They sat there quietly for awhile, Manami put her hand on her chin like she was in deep thought.

"M-Manami-san..?" Misaki asked.

She then looked at Misaki then Usami, "I understand the problem."

"So your ok with it?" Usami asked.

"I'm perfectly fine with it." She replied.

"R-really!?" Misaki asked.

She took a drink of tea then smiled, "Yup." She put her cup down, "I had a friend in highschool and university who read BL's I read it only a few times before, but I understand the concept. And there are male autors, so its understandable from there point of veiw." She pointed out.

Both Misaki and Usami had wide eyes, but Usami got over that fact.

"Oh! And an old friend has a book, the main character name is Misaki, and the other one was... Aki-" Before she finished Misaki shouted.

"AAAAHAHHHAHHHHHHH!" He interrupted her and stood up, "I'll go make more tea!" He start toward the kitchen.

As Misaki made more tea while usami listend to Manami. "Anyways, I guess its not that easy to except if you've never had that type of stuff in your life before. But, if he thinks about this alone, he'll just go in circles and I'm afraid he'll never find the answer to his problem. I wish he'd rely on me more..." She said.

'Problems... Like me... Damn it Nii-chan...' Misaki thought. He then went to the door.

"Misaki?" Usami called to him.

Misaki put his shoes on and jacket. Usami quickly got up and went to him, Manami not far behind him. "Misaki, What are you doing!?" Usami asked.

"I'm going to talk to Nii-chan and settle this all once and for all." Misaki hurried out the door and Usami and Manami went to follow him.

Misaki was running out the door to the car lot, "Usagi-san! Hurry to the car! Manami-sam, you should come along too." Misaki shouted as he rushed to the red sports car.

"Misaki! Quit running! Theres ice everywhere, if your not careful you'll end up slipping!" Usami shouted as he tried to catch up to the young burnette.

Misaki wasn't listening to him, "Misaki, hes right!" Manami yelled as she carefully hurried after them.

I'll be fine!-" Suddenly Misaki ended up slipping on ice.

"MISAKI!" Usami and Manami shouted.

Misaki slipped right in the way off a car coming into the lot. All he saw were two bright lights getting closer, then, nothing.

To be continued...

**Did you enjoy it? Hope so, please review and fav. LOL Cliff:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! read all the reviews, and yes I know you hate it when I leave you at a cliff. Anyways, heres your next chapter so stop crying! LOL.**

Misaki was running out the door to the car lot, "Usagi-san! Hurry to the car! Manami-sam, you should come along too." Misaki shouted as he rushed to the red sports car.

"Misaki! Quit running! Theres ice everywhere, if your not careful you'll end up slipping!" Usami shouted as he tried to catch up to the young burnette.

Misaki wasn't listening to him, "Misaki, hes right!" Manami yelled as she carefully hurried after them.

I'll be fine!-" Suddenly Misaki ended up slipping on ice.

"MISAKI!" Usami and Manami shouted.

Misaki slipped right in the way off a car coming into the lot. All he saw were two bright lights getting closer, then, nothing.

When Misaki finally opened his eyes, he was in a hospital room, again.

'A hospital room!?' Misaki thought as he scratched the back of his head.

Misaki looked around and saw Usami sleeping in a chair next to him. He smiled at his silver haired lover.

He began to reach is hand out to pet his head when suddenly there was a huge pain in the back of his head. "Agh!" Misaki screeched.

Usami's head shot up and he looked toward Misaki. Misaki was currently holding his head in his knees. Usami got out of his seat, "Whats wrong Misaki!?"

"M-my head, t-theres a big pain!" He was already in a cold sweat.

The nurses came in and gave him some pain killers, at the sametime Takahiro entered the room.

"Misaki! A-are you ok!? What happend to you?" Takahiro sat cloe to his little brother while holding both his shoulders.

Misaki looked at Takahiro, there was a silence, then Misaki smiled, "I'm fine, your too over protective Ni-chan. But, I'm not so sure what happend."

Usami sighed, "You were rushing to Takahiros home when you slipped infront of a car, remember?"

Takahiro looked away from Usami, Misaki looked confused, "I'm sorry, I don't remember. Why was I going to Onii-chans house?" Misaki asked.

The two grown men looked at him in shock. Just then like on que the doctor walked in, "I understand your confusion, so I'm afraid to inform you that Takahashi Misaki has Amniesa."

Everyone looked at the doctor. "I have what!?"

"So how much do you remember?" Takahiro asked Misaki.

"All I remember is snow, it was snowing..." Misaki thought.

"Do you remember a specific date?" The doctor asked.

"No, I guess I remember like one day its fall, the next its snowing. I guess." He tried to explain.

"Do you remember you fought with Takahiro?" Usami asked.

"What!? Why would I?" Misaki seemed worried.

In that moment both Takahiro and Usami were worried.

An hour later they were all having lunch in Misakis hospital room.

Usami put down his drink, "Misaki, Takahiro knows abou-" Usami was interrupted by Takahiro.

"AAHH!" Usami and Misaki looked at him, "Um, I know your having a hard time, looking for an apartment that is." Takahiro had a fake smile on.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, well I'll be fine for the time." Misaki smiled.

"Takahiro..." Takahiro looked at Usami who had a disapointed look on his face. Takahiro had never seen Usami look like this before and it made him uneasy.

An hour later Usami and Takahiro were packing to leave, Misaki would be able to go home the following day.

When they both exited the room Usami stopped Takahiro, "What are thinking!?" He asked.

"I, I just thought, things would be best if none of that happend." He said.

"How could you lie to him. What? Do you think he'll never end up telling you about us? You can't run from it, remember, he was about to go settle things with you before the accident." Usami told him, at this time they were both outside at night near a street light.

"Theres still a chance he'll find a woman, he'll fall in love and have a family..." Takahiro didn't look at Usami.

"Why wont you just axcept us? Whats so wrong about me loving him and him loving me? Whats wrong with two people loving eachother!? Your my best friend, and I love him! Why can't you be happy for us!?" Usami shouted.

"Because its you!" Takahiro finally yelled back.

"Wh-" Usami's eyes were wide and stareing at him.

Takahiro looked up at him for once, "Why does it have to be him?"

Usami's chest hurt. Takahiro then ran off, Usami stood frozen in place, repeating those words in his head, '_Why does it have to be him?'_ He wasn't sure what Takahiro ment, but his expression. When they're eyes met he saw sadness and regret, also anger. Takahiro had a small tear.

Usami then whispered, "I once loved you. If I had told you, would you have left me alone...?" He then started to walk home.

Little did Usami or Takahiro know, there was someone watching them.

Misaki held a hand to his mouth and ran back to the hospital, he tumbled a bit but made it back safe. When he got to his room he began to cry, "Whats going on...?" Sob* Sob*

Misaki dropped a lighter, it was Usamis. He forgot it so Misaki followed them and as soon as he reached thm Usami was shouting.

**Alright, its not very long, but Here it is. QUESTION! What do you thnk Takahiro ment when he said, "Why does it have to be Misaki?" ? Any ideas?**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok ladys and gentleman, I apologize for the short chapy, so heres an extra long one just for you!;)

Little did Usami or Takahiro know, there was someone watching them.

Misaki held a hand to his mouth and ran back to the hospital, he tumbled a bit but made it back safe. When he got to his room he began to cry, "Whats going on...?" Sob* Sob*

Misaki dropped a lighter, it was Usamis. He forgot it so Misaki followed them and as soon as he reached them Usami was shouting.

He sat on his bed, and he began to over think the situation like he usually does. 'Does Ni-chan know about me and Usagi-san? Why was Usagi-san shouting? What happend in my memories? Does Onii-chan not axcept us? Or does Usagi-san still love Nii-chan!? Does Nii-chan like Usagi-san!? Are they having an Affair!? Why wont anyone tell me anything!?' All this thinking gave Misaki a huge headache.

"Ow, ow, ow!" A nurse came in and gave him another pain killer so he could fall asleep.

The next morning Usami and Takahiro ran into eachother as they entered the hospital. They were both quiet the whole time they walked to Misakis room. By the time they reached his room Takahiro spoke, "I-I'm sorry, for what I said yesturday."

Usami smiled, "I am too, it was all in the moment." They looked at eachother and smiled. When they entered the room, it was empty. (A/N This happend to Takahiro before, remember?:))

"Huh!?" Takahiro and Usami panicked a little, then a nurse walked in. "Nurse! Wheres my brother!? The boy that was in this room!" Takahiro panicked.

The nurse was surprised but smiled, "Oh, a he left awhile ago, I lady came and picked him up not to long ago."

Usami thought about it, then Takahiro pulled out his phone and dialed. "Hello?"

"Manami, do you have misaki?" He asked his wife.

"Sorry, no. Why? Is he ok?" Manami asked.

"Its nothing, I'll call you later and explain." He said. Then he hung up.

Usami looked at Takahiro, "Where could he be?"

Meanwhile, in a car driving somewhere.

Misaki was sitting in the passengers seat. "Thanks for picking me up."

"No problem, all that must've been rough, huh?" The driver said.

"Yeah, but really, thanks for this Aikawa-san." Misaki says.

Aikawa smiled, "Its no problem, besides, Usami Sensei doesn't have any work to do right now, so your causing me no problem. But what will you do?" She asked.

Misaki looked out the window, "I don't know. If I go back now, they'll..." Misakis voice faded out.

Suddenly Misaki felt a warm hand on his shoulder. When he looked up Aikawa was smiling at him. She seemed to have parked without realizing it.

"It'll be fine, they'd never hurt you."

Aikawas words were soothing, but he still felt uneasy, "They're hiding something from me, I just know it. And what does 'Why does it have to be him!?' mean!? Does he know?" Misaki was so confused.

Aikawa unbuckled herself, "I'm sure its all fine." She got out and went around the car to open the door for Misaki. "Come on, you haven't had breakfast yet, right?" He got out and realized they were infront of a family restraunt.

They went in and sat down. "So what you've told me so far, it seems like your brother found out and you two were fighting about it, then you lost all that knowledge when you slipped and got in an accident. And with my own theory, I think Takahiro wants to pretend none of it ever happend." She said as they looked at there menus.

"Thats what I thought, but when I saw them, Nii-chan said something about why he thought we couldn't be together or something." Misaki said.

"I remember that part, but don't you think its because your both men, and theres still time to find a nice woman. Anyways, hes just looking after you, he has been since you were little, right? Its only natrul." She said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah I guess your right..." He looked at his menu.

"But..." She continued, "I think if you really love someone, you should cherish them. You only find true love once in a million years." The waitress then came, "Oh, I'll have a number 4." The waitress took the order, as well as Misakis and left.

"Aikawa, I think your right. Maybe I shou-" Misaki was interrupted by a phone ring tone.

"Hold that thought Misaki." Aikawa said and then pulled out her phone and checked to see who was calling. "Speak of the devil." She grinned. "Hello? Usami Sensei?"

Misaki watched her as she talked to Usami he guessed.

"Hmm... Hes here, with me. No you can't talk to him right now. Well, the poor boy is suffering, he just woke up from getting in an accident, then finds out he lost parts of his memory, and you and his brother are keeping secrets! Anyone would want some space." As Misaki watched he got the feeling Usami was worried.

"No, well... Takahiro? Oh, I see. In that case, we're having breakfast at the XXX Restraunt. Please take your time. Yeah I know, alright then, bye." She then hung up and smiled at Misaki.

"W-what is it?" He asked.

"It seems those two would like to talk with you. I'd like to stay, but this seems like none of my buisness, plus I have some piled up work I need to attend to. I'll be leaving, but, if you ever need to get away again, feel free to call me." She then left, before she left she cancled her order.

"Why do they call her a demon again?" Misaki questioned.

By the time Usami and Takahiro arrive, Misaki already finished his meal. When they walked in they spotted Misaki in a second. "Misaki!" they called.

When they sat down they both ordered coffee.

It was quiet for awhile then Misaki spoke up, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make you both worry. Its just, I'm so confused. I understand I've forgotten alot of important stuff. But can't you please tell me..."

Takahiro took a sip of his coffee and said, "I know already..."

Misakis head shot up, "H-how!?"

"Usagi-san told me one day after your last accident... A-and, I'm not so willing to accept it just yet..." He said turnning his head to face the window.

Usami placed a hand on Misakis head, "It'll be fine, you'll recover your memory in no time, then we can settle all of this, right now, I don't want you to push yourself." He smiled.

Misaki blushed a little, "I'm fine, just tell me whats happend so far..."

"Huuh... Ok. I told him, at first he was planning on taking you back with him so we couldn't be together, but you ended up coming back with me." Usami started off, "You were very irritated with me for telling him by myself, still, you needed Takahiros aproval because you seemed miserable fighting with with your brother."

Takahiro spoke up too, "I made you make a choice. Family or Usagi-san. It was an impossable choice, and I regret putting you through all that..." Takahiro blamed himself for his brothers pain and suffering.

"You have to understand Takahiro was just trying to do what was best for you. He wanted you to have a normal family, because of how you grew up... But, after a visit from Manami-san, you decided to settle everything once and for all. But you were too careless and slipped infront of a car, luckily the car wasn't going fast and was able to stop before seriously injuring you." Usami said.

At this point Misaki had little tears in his eyes. "I, I want to go home..."

Takahiro and Usami looked at him.

"I want to go home with Usagi-san, until I've regained my memorie and can sort this all out." He mentioned. Misaki stood up, "I'm still a little tired too." He then left to Usamis car.

Usami stood up as well ready to follow, then felt a tug at his arm. Takahiro grabbed him, "P-please, don-" Then Usami interupted.

"I wont mention anything about what happend between us on the way here." He said then left to Misaki.

Takahiro stayed in his place with his head down a bit.

When both Misaki and Usami got in the car they drove home quietly. While they sat there both of them had stuff in there minds. Usami was thinking about the drive to the restraunt '_"Usagi-san, about what I said the last time, I ment, its just that your-" Takahiro was cut off. _

_"I understand, its weird for you, but I really do love him." Usami said. _

_Takahiro held his shirt, squeezing it tighter, "Usagi-san, I'm sorry, its just that I can't see you and my brother together... Your my best friend! You loved me! and, I used to..." Suddenly Takahiro stopped himself. _

_Usami's eyes widend, "W-what was that...?" He parked at a curve. _

_Takahiro had a small blush, "I used to, to um... I l-l-liked, y-you... But you seemed so, so distant. Like you were sad inside, and there was nothing I could do to make you smile, smile with pure happiness..." Takahiro avoided Usamis eyes. _

_"Takahiro..." Usami said. _

_Takahiro then looked up, "Then when Misaki started to live with you, everytime I saw you or talked to you, you seemed happier, you seemed different, and at first I was happy for you. But then I was a little jealous. My little brother was able to do something I was not. And when I found out you two loved eachother, it ticked me off." _

_Usamis eyes were wide, then his eyebrows burrowed. "Why? Why were irritated?"_

_Takahiro looked out the window, "Because, you were able to give MY baby brother, whom I raised, the confidence and courage I couldn't. And he gave you, MY best friend, the love and happiness I couldn't. You both found peace, and I did nothing... I messed up! I loved you but I missed my chance and fell in love with Manami instead. I love my brother but couldn't understand his feelings and let him go with you. I hate that I couldn't help either of you!" Takahiro began to cry. _

_Usami hugged him tightly, "I loved you, and I thought I always would, but now for once in my life, I feel comfort in the company of others. Takahiro, you raised a kind, honest, caring, sweet, resposable young man. You did a good job raising him, and I know hes very thankful. Not only that, but you've given me a man who loves me for me, you raised the one I love now, and who I'll always love forever. Thank you, thank you so much Takahiro..." Usami said as they embraced each other. _

_"Thank you~ I'm trying to accept it, but all I ever wanted, was for Misaki to fall in love and raise a family of his own!" Takahiro cried._

_"I know, I'm sorry I cant give him everything." After awhile they settled down and drove to the cafe.'_

As soon as they got home Usami latched himself to Misaki. "I love you. Please don't ever leave me..." Usami whispered in Misakis ear.

"Usagi-san, thats-" Misaki started.

"I know, I'm selfish. So please, stay with me." Usami said.

"Y-yeah..." Misaki said, "I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning." He began to walk upstairs.

"Its only three in the afternoon." Usami informed him.

"I'll probably study until I pass out, so I wont see you till morning..."

"In that case-" Suddenly Usami pulled Misaki towards him for a second and kissed him on the stairs, "Goodnight, I love you."

Misaki blushed hard, "I-I uh, I L-love, y-y-you, um, too..." Usami smiled and Misaki went to his room.

Usami sat on the couch with coffee and a book, 'Yup, I definetly only love Misaki... I'm sorry Takahiro.' He thought to himself.

In Misakis room he layed in bed staring at the ceiling. "I love him... Why can't I just say it...?" He was thinking, 'I should invite Onii-chan to dinner sometime to explain... But they both thought it'd be best to wait until I remember everything...' He then dozed off.

The next morning Misaki woke up with a huge headache, and he seemed to remember a few things. Like when he woke up in the hospital, and all the way up to when Takahiro told him to choose between Usami and Family.

He went down stairs after his headache passed. When he got down stairs he was surprised to see that Usami was making breakfast. (A/N He did this before in the series... We know how that ended...)

"Usagi-san? What are you doing?" Misaki asked cautiously.

"Its my specail omlete." He said as if it was a good thing.

Misaki looked at it for awhile then realized it seemed more ediable then last time. When they sat down to eat, as soon as Usami cut open the omlete, a smoke cloud came out that smelled DOOM. Thats the last time Misaki will let Usami cook.

"I'm going work today..." Misaki said.

"What? Why!?" Usami questioned.

"I know you worried Usagi-san, but I'll never remember a thing if I stay here, I need fresh air." He said, 'Thougth I already remembered something...' He thought.

"Alright then..." Usami gave up, and they continued with breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Usami got up to answer it. It took awhile, then suddenly he heard Usami faintly say, "Get out, and go away." so Misaki got up to see who was there, when he got the he saw-

To be continued...

**Happy now!? Hope you enjoyed it! Review! And who do YOU think it is!?**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEEEEEYYYYYYY! Miss me!? I missed you guys, heres the next chapter! enjoy!:) BTW, I'm sooooooo sorry, I have school and work, and basically, I've just been putting this off for awhile...**

"I know your worried Usagi-san, but I'll never remember a thing if I stay here, I need fresh air." He said, 'Though I already remembered something...' He thought.

"Alright then..." Usami gave up, and they continued with breakfast.

There was a knock at the door and Usami got up to answer it. It took awhile, then suddenly he heard Usami faintly say, "Get out, and go away." so Misaki got up to see who was there, when he got there he saw Sumi Sempai.

"Sumi Sempai!?" Misaki said.

"OI! Misaki!" Sumi went arounf Usami and straight to Misaki, "So, Lunch?" He asked.

"Lunch?" Misaki questioned.

"You don't remember? My boyfriend?" Sumi said.

"B-b-b-boy F-f-friend!? Who!?" Misaki flipped out.

"Huh?" Sumi was confused, then looked towards Usami. "You didn't tell him?"

"He has amnesia, he doesn't remember that far yet." Usami said.

"Hmmm..." Sumi got a big smile and wrapped himself around Usamis arm. "So he doesn't remember anything?" he said with a smirk.

Then Misaki pulled Sumi away, "I can remember alot Sumi Sempai. Its just a certain period of time." He said with a stirn face.

Sumi giggled, "Kidding, kidding! I'd never do that to a friend with amnesia, besides, I'm not one to two time." he informed them.

"Well, Misaki has work, so we have no time for your jokes." Usami said as he pushed Sumi out.

"Your making him work when he can't remember much? Harsh much?" Sumi said with a smirk.

"Its not his choice, its mine. But we can talk later, ok?" Misaki explained.

"Sure, I guess." Then Sumi left, while pulling out his phone, "Hello? Ah, Haruhiko, sorry, they wont be having lunch with us..." and he left.

In the pent house Misaki was busy washing dishes, "You know, I don't have work today.. I meant to say, its tomorrow..."

"Then why didn't you deny it and go to lunch with him?" Usami asked.

Misaki flinched, "B-because, you wou-would've been upset..."

Those words genuily made Usami happy. He went to his lover and held on to him.

"U-Usagi-san... I'm trying to wash dishes..." Misaki struggled.

"Its been awhile, I'm all out of Misaki..." Usami said, he bit Misakis ear.

"Ahh..." Misaki blushed all over.

"You've been wanting this too, right?" Usami said as he took him to his room.

"Wait! Its only morning! We cant!" Misaki argued.

"Sure we can. Watch." Usami said as he layed Misaki on his bed.

Misaki sat up on the bed, "N-no, we shouldn't right now." Misaki argued again.

"Tsk-" Usami pulled off his tie then pinned him down on the bed, "We don't have anything planned for today, so whats wrong with a little fun?" Usami said as he kissed Misaki.

(WARNING: Lemon. Or YAOI)

(Don't read until it says this is over if you don't feel like reading about two guys getting it on while your sitting there... LOL, its ok, I'm just like you...)

Usami started to kiss Misaki in the mouth but moved to his neck. His hands traveled from his shoulders to his abs, he then took Misakis shirt off while he also unbuttoned his own.

Misaki shivered at the sudden change in Usami's voice when he leaned in and whispered, it was strange but he felt confort in Usami's imbrace.

Usami leaned in and placed a soft and gental kiss upon Misakis's lips, he began to move to his ear; as he nibbled on it, Misaki felt this strange sensation, like he didn't want this to end. Usami continued down to his neck and gave him a nice love bite, Misaki let out a soft moan, he slowely started to carress his body as he started to kiss his lower stomach.

Misaki pulled him back up "Usagi-san, Wai-" he was quickly inturrupted by Usami, "You can't wait, can you?". "But I..." he was intturupted by a pationate kiss, Misaki kissed back feeling this jult through his body, he leaned in and bit Usami's lip. Usmai started to undress as he slid off Misakis under wear, he pushed him down and held his hands above his head. Misaki gasped as he felt something rub up against his leg, and slowely turn his body to the right.

Usami's hands were carressing Misaki's body all the way down to his lower body. He felt Usami's lips slowly moving down his spine, then suddenly Misaki let out a small gasp. When he looked back he saw teeth marks and Usami lick his lips.

Usami gently inserted a finger, the transaction made Misaki quiver. Not longer after Usami carefully inserted more. Misaki struggled to keep his voice in, but soon moaned to the sudden feeling of a large cold hand on his most sensitive body part.

"Misaki, are you ready?" Usami whispered. Misaki tried looking at him and muttered, "Sh-shut up!" Misaki, then let out a sensational gasp as he came.

Usami smiled and took out his fingers. Misakis eyes shot open as he felt the heat go further and further into him. The two lovers were now connected, in more ways then one.

"I'm going to move now..." Usami then started to thrust. Every time Misaki let out a small cry and struggled to keep it in, Usami got excited. Everytime Usami would thrust, Misaki had one had squeezing the bed sheets, and another over his mouth.

(ANNNNDDD... END OF THIS PORNO STUFF. LOL)

(A/N Sorry, I couldn't keep it going and junk. But, I'm not used to writing this stuff. Besides, between you and me, doing it with Usagi-san, there must be no words but "Heaven". LOL.)

After their passionate and hot time together, Misaki fell asleep for a small nap. When he woke up he was in bed alone. He got up and took a quick shower, then made his way down stairs.

He saw Usami sitting on the couch with Aikawa. They seemed to be researching books for his next project. 'Its like nothings happend, like it used to be' Misaki thought as he smiled.

Usami noticed him and smiled as well. "Feeling ok?" He aked.

Misaki nodded and asked what time it was, it was a little past 3. Misaki was surprised that he slept passed lunch. He thought about making something to eat, but wasn't sure if it'd ruin his dinner appeitite.

"Misaki" Usami called to him, "You should eat something." He informed him.

Misaki agreed and started to make a quick sandwich, and tea. He made some for all of them and joined them on the couch.

"Your like a house wife!3" Aikawa pointed out. Misaki blushed.

"Stop teasing him." Usami said, then opened up a book.

"Besides that, Usami Sensei needs to begin his next project as soon as he can." She said as she took out a folder of documents.

"Whats it going to be about?" Misaki asked.

"Its a conflict." Aikawa said. Misaki paused from taking a sip of his tea. "Ironic right? Well, luckily its not completely like your situation, because sadly its not a BL. Its about a high school girl whos in love with a boy whom pursuits her everywhere they meet." She explains.

"Then, are they together? If he pursuits her, that must mean he likes her, right?" Misaki questioned.

"Well you would think that." She replied, "They can't be together. The boy is from a high class family. He likes her because shes not like most girls he'd meet. All the other girls fall all over him, but she brushes him off." She continued to explain the story, "She loves him deeply, but for that same reason, she chooses to not be with him. She doesn't want to ruin his reputation, shes only a burden, so she pays no attention to him. We havent decided the ending yet."

Misaki sets his cup down, "But if he keeps pursuiting her, that must mean he doesn't care, right? She shouldn't worry about such things if thats the case. Its too troublesome." Misaki said trying to make a point.

"Troublesome?" Usami asked, "Didn't some one think the same things in the passed years, when he thought he was a burden?" Usami said.

"Th-thats different! We're both men." Misaki argued and crossed his arms, while blushing.

"Well, now that thats taken care of, we should finish the story line by tonight." Aikawa mentioned.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Misaki asked.

"I don't want to intrude, but if we don't get far with this, then I guess I will be." She said with a smile.

Misaki went back to the kitchen to wash his glass, when suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his head. Usami and Aikawa heard the sound of glass shattering. Usami quickly ran to Misakis side. He was kneeling on the ground, then stood up.

"Ah, sorry.." He muttered.

"Wh-what happend!?" Aikawa asked.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Usami asked.

"I'm fine. Really. I just, my head suddenly hurt, but I'm completely fine now." Misaki said then saw the shattered glass. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll pick this up now." He lent down to pick up the mess.

Usami quickly stopped him and hugged in, to misakis surprise. "Go relax, wash your face or something..." Usami told him.

Misaki was confused, "W-why-" Usami inturrupted him.

"Because, I can still feel you shaking.." It was true. Before Misaki even realized it, he had been shaking.

He went up stairs and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and splashed water all over his face, that way he couldn't tell what was water, and what was tears. He was crying. In a single moment he remembered everything, expecailly Manami, and the car. He was so angry, so sad. He wasn't confused, because at that momnet, he wasn't suppose to be confused. But he couldn't understand anything.

When he was calmed down he went down stairs. Aikawa and Usami were doing the same thing.

"Usagi-san, I'm heading out for a bit." He said.

Usami stood up, "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to get some ingridients for dinner." Misaki said.

"I could take you." Usami said.

"No need, just do your work." Misaki told his silver haired lover.

"But-"

"Trust me." Misaki said with a smile.

"Alright. Be careful." Usami then sat down, and Misaki left.

When Misaki left he took out his phone, "Manami?"

"Yes? Misaki?"

"Is Nee-chan home?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mananmi questioned.

"Has he spoken to you yet? About all of this I mean?"

"No, not really..."

"Tell him, I'll be coming over shortley." Misaki said.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm sure he'll be pleased!"

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Alright, bye." Mananmi said.

Misaki started to walk out of the building, "Alright Nee-chan, no my accidents, its time to settle this... No matter what. If I have to choose between love or family, which do you think I'll choose?" Misaki was now pumped to talk about all of it, he started to run to the train station.

**FINALLY! I feel like that took longer then expected... LOL. So SORRY guys... Btw, if I haven't mentioned it, I'VE BEEN SICK FOR TWO WEEKS! Also my birthday was on the 11th! I'm now, another year older:3 Enjoy and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OK, so heres your next chapter. Enjoy it! I havent done this in a long time, soooooo DISCLAIMER: I do not own Junjou Romantica. I wish owned the characters... Damn.**

"Is Nee-chan home?" Misaki asked.

"Yeah, why?" Mananmi questioned.

"Has he spoken to you yet? About all of this I mean?"

"No, not really..."

"Tell him, I'll be coming over shortley." Misaki said.

"Ah! Y-yes, I'm sure he'll be pleased!"

"I'll see you in a bit then."

"Alright, bye." Mananmi said.

Misaki started to walk out of the building, "Alright Nee-chan, no my accidents, its time to settle this... No matter what. If I have to choose between love or family, which do you think I'll choose?" Misaki was now pumped to talk about all of it, he started to run to the train station.

15 minutes later he made it to the train station and headed to his brothers. When he got there he knocked on his brothers home door.

Manami answered, "Misaki." She hugged him and led him to his brother. Takahiro was sitting on a chair reading when he looked up.

"Misaki?" Takahiro got up smiling and hugged his brother. "I'm so glad your here! Or, well... What are you doing here at this time?" Misaki noticed it was already getting dark.

"I need to talk to you about something." Misaki said. Takahiro looked confused for a moment. "I, I got my memories back. Usagi-san doesn't know, he doesn't even know I'm here..."

Takahiro stood there for a second, "I see..." He looked at Manami, and before he could say something, she spoke.

"I already know the situation." She said, Takahiro seemed surprised. "I talked about it with Misaki before he lost his memories. Anyways, I don't think it time to shout or argue, I think its time to litsen and understand... Takahiro, sit down with your brother, and for once listen." Takahiro was about to argue, "When I say listen, I mean really listen and understand! And when your done, if you still need time, then... Then please, please lean on me for help, or support, or even to make decisions. Please talk it through..." Manami had a sad look on her face.

"M-manami...?" Takahiro was confused.

"Nii-chan, you not only put me and Usagi-san through pain and suffering, but you also hurt Manami. Its time you take responsibility and stop running from your problems." Misaki said firmly.

The two sat down, it was quiet for the longest time. Until Takahiro spoke, "Misaki, why-how?-when did you-" He was jumping over words, like he wasn't sure how to start his sentence.

"Nii-chan... I know, its hard to believe. I was in denile for the longest time, but in the end, I love him..." Misaki said with a soft smile.

"But, I still-" Takahiro started.

"You know," Misaki cut him off, "It used to be so hard for me to except him. I hated the thought of me being in love with another man. In time I began to except mine and his feelings, but even now, its hard to say I love him, even though I do..." Misaki began to blush a bit. "Nii-chan, I didn't come here to tell you about how much pain you've caused me or anyone elese. But please consider everyones feelings above your own. Beside Manami is hurting because you dont rely on her."

Takahiro looked up, Manami left to buy stuff at a store and their son was at hi aunts house. "I know. The only reason I don't talk to her is, is because I'm trying to not make her worry."

"Thats whats making her worry you know!?" Misaki told him.

"I understand that, but still..." Takahiro said.

"Stop, just talk your problems over with her. Thats what she wants. Thats what I want, like this... This is nice, to just talk..." Misaki said as he leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah, I love you so much, thats why I'm trying to do what best for you..."

"I never asked you to."

"You don't have too. I'm your older brother, I'll always want to take care of you." Takahiro said smiling.

"You've always been to overprotective..." Misaki told him.

"I just feel like its my resposi-" Takahiro was cut off.

"Stop! Its not your job to protect me any more!" Misaki stood up, "Your always saying You want me to grow up and learn to live on my own, but in reality your just going to do the same thing you always do. Watch over me. How will I grow if your always telling me what path to take!?"

Takahiro stood up too, "After the accident, I realized it was my resposibility to take care of you! What if I lost you!?"

"It could've happend to anyone! Don't blame your self, it wasn't your fault..." Misaki calmed down, then looked at the floor, "Just like..." He trailed off.

"Just like what Misaki?" Takahiro asked.

"J-just l-like.." Misakis voice was shaking, "J-just like, it, it wasn't my fault for mom and dads accident..."

"Misaki..." Takahiro was surprised.

Misaki held one hand to his eye to try and stop some tears, but it failed. He began to cry and Takhiro walked over to him and held his brother. The calmed down a feww minutes later and talked about old times and how much they've grown up since then, they even talked about their parents. Manami started to cook dinner. Suddenly Misakis phone began to ring.

"Its Usagi-san." Misaki looked at the time and hes been gone for over an hour, "Ah, hello? Yeah, yeah I'm very sorry. I'll be home in half an hour at the least. Yeah sorry, I'll explain later. Alright, see you soon. bye." Misaki looked at Manami and Takahiro.

"Your leaving now?" Takahiro asked.

"Yeah." Misaki replied as he put on his coat, "I'll visit again, and when I do, please take your wifes opinion in decisions into considerastion." Misaki smiled.

Manami smiled, "Don't worry, I'll be sure to voice my opinion more." She hugged Misaki and went back to the kitchen.

"So your going back to him..?" Takahiro already knew thw answer to his own question.

"Yeah," The two brothers hugged, and Misaki headed to the door. He opend it and paused, then looked back to his brother, "Oh, and Nii-chan." Takahiro looked at him, "If I had to choose between Love and family, who do you think I'd choose?" Then he left.

Takahiro stood there for awhile, "I'm scared of the answer.."

**Alright, I don't think it was that long but what ever!:) Review and stuff. P.S Thanks for the late happy birthdays! I love you guys! I'm so gay for YAOI! LOL.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Or well, yeah, hi... Sorry, I'm akward right now... LOL. Ugh, damn I'm so weird. Anyways, heres the next chapter! Enjoy, review, fav, and all that stuff:)**

"So your going back to him..?" Takahiro already knew thw answer to his own question.

"Yeah," The two brothers hugged, and Misaki headed to the door. He opend it and paused, then looked back to his brother, "Oh, and Nii-chan." Takahiro looked at him, "If I had to choose between Love and family, who do you think I'd choose?" Then he left.

Takahiro stood there for awhile, "I'm scared of the answer.."

On Misakis way home home he went into deep thought. 'What do I do now? I told him that, but I don't even know myself... Even if I chose Usagi-san over Takahiro, nothing will change... And Takahiro wont talk to me or Usagi-san, thats no good. But I can't leave Usagi, thats impossible... Do I really have to choose?'

Suddenly he heard a loud honk, it knocked Misaki out of thought. When he turned his head he saw Usamis car parked next to him. "Usagi-san!?"

"Why are you shouting so loudley?" Usami asked. "I've been here for almost a minute, how could you not notice?" He asked with the window rolled down.

"Ah, haha, um... Sorry, I was thinking about something." Misaki said as he got in the car.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Usami asked as he started the car.

"No, its nothing important." Misaki told as starred out the window.

Before Usami began to drive, he stopped the car again. Misaki Looked at him, and Usami burrowed his eye brows. "Where did you go?"

"Wha-"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. I know you went somewhere. For one, you barely hae anything in your bags so you weren't out shopping. I finished my work early to come find you, so where were you?" Usami told him.

Misaki sat quietly for awhile, "Well," he began, "I went toTakahiro's home. And we talked..." He said, not daring to look him in the eyes. "Sorry."

Usami started the car up again. "I see..." They started driving home. "What did you two talk about?"

There was a minute of silence, then Misaki spoke up, "I got my memories back."

Usami parked in the parking lot just then and looked at him, "Really? When?"

"Uh, not too long ago... I've been getting bits and pieces of it for awhile now, but I didn't tell you. So when I got it all back, I decided to do what I was supossed to do before." Misaki said still sitting in his seat.

"So, yours and Takahiros conversation?" Usami asked.

"First, let me start dinner, you need to to eat." Misaki said as he got out of the car. Then they both headed up stairs.

When they got in the pent house Misaki headd straight to the kitchen and began to cook. Usami followed and stood around him, "What was your conversation?"

Misaki started to boil the water, and choppered more. "We talked about, Manami, and about the problems and issues at hand... Just stuff... We talked about the ast then I told him I was leaving..."

Usami stared at Misaki, "What do you mean?"

"I told him, I, I like you... Before I left, I asked him, what he thinks I'd choose, you or him? Then I came home.." Misaki told Usami. 'Home...That word, I never realized it before, but it means so much to me...'

Usami hugged Misaki from behind, "Misaki, never leave my side..."

Misaki blushed at the new position, "I'm here.."

"Forever... Even if you tried to leave, I'd lock you away. and keep you safe, never to let you go..." Usami whispered in his ear.

"Thats too much. I'll stay by your side, so don't worry..." Misaki said.

Usami kissed Misaki passionately then let him go to finish dinner.

Misaki finished dinner and they ate together. Suddenly Misaki got a text message. When he look at it he stopped eating for a minute as he kept examining it. Usami noticed this.

"What is it?" Usami asked.

"Uh, I have work tomorrow, thats all..." Misaki told him. 'I lied...'

The next morning was the old routine. Usami stayed up while working so as soon as he came down for breakfast at seven in the morning he looked like a violet eyed zombie. Misaki set the table with breakfast and they both sat down to eat.

As soon as Misaki washed the dishes he headed out of the house, "I'm off."

"Have a good day, be careful." Usami told him as he wrapped a scarf around Misakis neck.

"I will..."

"I love you." Usami then kissed Misaki.

When Misaki left he didn't head to work, infact, work was cancled and the text message he got that night was from someone else.

When Misaki got outside he was met by a black car, the door opened and Misaki stood there, "Good morning..." He greeted.

"Morning, come on, we'll be late." The person said, "You got the details from the text right?"

"Yes, I told Usagi-san that I had work, besides, he's busy working on his next project... This will be the last time I'll lie to him, understood?" Misaki told them.

"Yes, yes, now lets go."

Misaki got in the car and they drove off.

A few hours later Takahiro knocked on Misakis and Usamis door. No one answered. So he used the key he was given. He went inside and the house seemed empty, so he headed up stairs and into Usamis study room. He soon discovered Usami at his desk.

"T-Takahiro?" Usamis eyes were widend.

"Ah, Usagi-san... I was looking for Misaki and happend to-Uh, no... No thats not right... I was looking for you." Takahiro admitted.

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Usami asked.

Usami took Takahiro down stairs and they sat down with a cup of coffee.

"So... Misaki came to talk to me the other day..." Takahiro started.

"I know, he told me." Usami said.

"Ah, well, the last thing he told me was, what do I think he'll choose, and thats why I've come to talk to you, its about my decision..."

Usami scooted up in his seat, "So, you've finally decided?"

Takahiro put his cup down, "Yes, and the truth is-"

Just then Takahiros phone rang, "S-sorry, just a momnet... Hello? Whom am I speaking?"

Usami was dissapionted, but quickly got concerned when he saw Takahiros face reaction. "Takahiro? What is it?"

"Misaki..." He said under his breathe as he hung up. "Misaki, he's been taken..."

Usami quickly stood up. "What! Where!?"

As soon as Takahiro told Usami where they said they were, Usami frowned. "Usagi-san? Do you know who took him!?" Takahiro asked.

"Lets go, we need to get Misaki back at any cost."

**BAM! Theres your chapter, enjoy it! REVIEW AND FAV AND FOLLOW and all that stuff. You know what to do, enjoy it;)**


End file.
